


金平糖

by Finnal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fork x Cake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnal/pseuds/Finnal
Summary: *Fork x Cake设定海城，阅读前可以先百度一下FC设定，这里先不细写了(被打*有捏造
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 3





	金平糖

海马注视着隔着两张桌子的金发少年将外形如星星般的糖从玻璃罐中取出再放入嘴里。  
不过是砂糖罢了。海马在心里这么评价道。  
令人软弱的甜味。

并不是海马有多么憎恨甜味。七五三时买到千岁糖、被父母套上羽织去神社参拜这样的甘甜回忆，与曾经拥有过的他不同，他的弟弟并没有体会过。  
毕竟母亲在弟弟出生时就死了。  
从那天开始，海马濑人逐渐感受不到任何甜味，砂糖、西洋糖、和菓子，就算是人造甜味剂100%的甜味也感觉不到。  
还在孤儿院时，面对老师对于自己得到糖果后没有自己吃下而是让给弟弟的夸奖也只是浅浅一笑。  
他有更重要的事去做。当然不会把时间浪费在品尝毫无滋味、连白开水都不如的甜味上。

已经是第三颗了。海马数着城之内放进嘴里的金平糖。桌上摊开的《查拉图斯特拉如是说》在风的吹动下翻过几页。庸才难道就不用担心龋齿吗？这么想着的同时说了出来。话语从口中飞出并碰撞在金发少年——城之内克也耳边，不出所料收到了对方挥舞着拳头大喊“你的事也太多了吧海马!!”的回应。海马像平时戏弄对方那样继续着近乎无休止的嘲讽，像这样的漫才式节目可难得一见。不远处的真崎杏子则撑着脸无奈发表一句“又开始了”。  
很奇怪地，每当海马与城之内讲话（如果这可以谈得上是正常交流的话）时，那股从记忆中缺失了很久的、软弱无力的甘甜味便从城之内的身上释放出来。似金平糖那样淡淡的香气，是靠近才能闻到的宝贵记忆，比千岁糖更久远的感觉。很明显其他人不能闻到，比如杏子有时甚至会半开玩笑对城之内说一句“城之内！你该洗澡了！”有时海马会很想再靠近一些，将那样散发出甘甜气息的肌肤送到嘴边舔舐吮吸尽数吞下，让恼人的气味彻底消散在空气中，只属于自己。也许这样就能再次体会到那样令人狂喜的味道弥漫在口腔、连津液也一齐变得滋润的愉悦感。  
但是没有必要。以KC财团的力量自然可以把「高中生下落不明至今未还」诸如此类的消息压下去，只是没有必要那么做。仅仅如此。  
这样的金平糖味充斥在鼻腔似乎也不错。

“哥哥，你似乎很开心。”圭平看着自己的兄长回到家中，“又去学校了吗？”  
“嗯，”海马濑人只是简单回复了弟弟的问题。电视上节目时间刚过，此刻正在播放甘杉君的广告。海马濑人径直向办公桌走去开始处理公务。  
感觉哥哥几乎每次从学校回来心情都很不错...圭平盯着电视上的广告内容一边想。不过哥哥高兴就太好了。

“社长，这是下个月的行程表以及签约公司发来的申请。”  
“放在那里吧。”海马头也不回地往旁边一指。  
“是。”秘书把文件放下后便马上退出了办公室。皮鞋踏在地毯边大理石地面上的“嗒、嗒”声在房间内回响。  
海马盯着屏幕上的检索结果出了神。Fork，四个字母白底黑字映入眼帘。通篇没有出现“味觉障碍”几个字却出现在检索结果里。  
估计又是什么无聊的把戏罢了。海马这样想到，举起手边咖啡抿了一口。有点凉了。

日复一日重复着家到学校、学校到杂货店、杂货店到家三点两线的生活的城之内今天也与先前一致地踏上了同一辆自行车。  
毕竟没有多余的钱坐电车。  
自行车的轮轴和锁链早已生锈，车身的保护漆也已剥落殆尽，留下星星点点的黑与白孤单地点缀在褐红与灰构成的骨架上。  
城之内也见过被宰杀后的羊。肉沫还挂在其上，被吊起的羊骨无力地从铁钩上垂下，再怎么发出无力的呼救也已无济于事。深浅不一的红与白交错着排列其间，肋骨一根根棱起像琴键那样整齐排布着。  
城之内有时在茫然黑夜里感到自己就像那样，被人宰割却无法反抗只能任其摆布。他感到自己被无限缩小、放在那只羊肋骨中间被淌着血色的白色骨架像牢笼一般包围其间取代了心脏。他像跳动的心脏那样“嘭、嘭”地放大又缩小，全身的血液却并不能被泵到外界，只能胡乱在血管中冲撞。  
真是差劲的生活。  
好在他还有朋友，藉着友谊的力量暂时冲淡令人不快的色调。  
他喜欢去学校，自然不是为了学习。那只是他最后可以得到一丝喘息的地方。  
然而海马却很喜欢找他的茬，好在基本上都是一些无伤大雅的讽刺玩笑，但即使这样也很伤人。资本家是吸血鬼！城之内得出了这样的结论。  
就算是这样的生活也要努力下去！城之内在心中呐喊。死了的话就没有意义了。

今天海马又来学校了。  
很难得地，海马已经连续两天来上课了。他不用处理KC的事吗？城之内心想。  
海马渐渐发现自己的不对劲，对城之内身上金平糖的香气越来越在意，并且似乎有些浓了。为什么会变成这样。  
想要将对方尽数吞下的想法也越来越强烈，悸动的心不安分地在胸腔中跳动，催促着自己尽快落实行动。  
不行，现在还不行。海马压制住那份疯狂的期待心情，现在还不是时候。  
当城之内猛地转头想要向后方的本田借漫画书时，眼角的余光瞥见了正盯着自己的海马。那样如同捕食者盯着猎物一般的锐利目光让城之内心头一凛，甚至没注意到已经递到手边的漫画。  
“城之内？”本田用漫画书在城之内眼前晃了晃，想要引起对方的注意。  
海马在注意到城之内看向这边时就已迅速移开目光，继续读面前的《不合时宜的考察》。书页又因风而向后翻了几页，停在了一句话。  
世界弥漫着焦躁不安的气息，因为每一个人都急于从自己的枷锁中解放出来。

城之内今天可以不用加班，比往常早一个钟头离开杂货店。生锈的车轮发出“嘎吱——嘎吱——”的哀鸣，但是并不能阻挡他想要放松的心。  
一辆黑色轿车挡在路前。车窗被缓缓降下，露出海马的脸。青金石一般的目光刺了过来。  
城之内踏出右脚蹬在地上防止自行车被撞得散架，“海马？怎么是你？没事就快些让开！别挡城之内大爷的路！”  
海马的脸色蓦地沉下来，随机开口道：“我注意到你今天回家比往常要早些。”  
“...每个月末星期四我可以不用加班。满意了吗？现在可以麻烦你让开了吗。”城之内没好气地回答。  
“哼...下次见，凡骨。”海马说罢便升上车窗，紧接着是引擎发动声。只留下一阵扬起的灰尘。  
城之内被呛得连连咳嗽。他怎么会知道我平时回家时间？城之内心想，收回踏出的脚踩在踏板上继续前行。

海马的心跳得猛烈而急促，如夏日雷声一般从内部轰鸣在耳边。鲜美诱人的果实仅是站在原地就已十分致命，散发的甘甜清香如伊甸园的蛇缠绕在旁引诱他前进。不能再继续这样下去，海马心想。作出计划对于他从来不是难事，只剩如何一步步将猎物引入巢穴。

在那之后的第三个星期四，猎人向猎物发出了邀请。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实没有完成...已经完成一半了（大部分没有包括在这里面）但是感觉功力还不够于是先在这里结束。  
> 虽然城在月末的星期四才会休假，但是海在那之前的一个星期出击其实是想给对方一个措手不及  
> FC设定的话在最后Fork会将Cake杀死，在那之后味觉可以恢复。写的时候想着“让海马把坚持着'死了的话就没有意义了'的城之内杀了吧”然后一边写一边回过头去看发现自己还真是很擅长和杀人犯共情（...有病阿！）  
> 完成了之后会补充完整！（感觉完成了会被铜仁女拳击(ry  
> *文中提到的两本书中，《查拉图斯特拉如是说》是海马濑人在dm第一话中正在读的书，因为都是尼采的作品所以干脆再把《不合时宜的考察》也写了一下


End file.
